Transformers Armada Review
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Title says it all, Warning swearing, spoilers and a few laughs and tears as well. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Intro and Plot

In my opinion, Transformers Armada is a good show, i'd even go so far and say it is a great show. So im here to explain to guys and gals why i think it is a great show and also talk about the problems of the show too. Enjoy!

Warning: SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything i mention in this review, that is all.

* * *

Armada is one of the many continuities in the transformers history, which aired from 2002 to 2003 going back to the old ways of G1 instead Beast Wars with the transformations being vehicles not animals.

The plot, for the most point, is quite simple, the autobots and the decepticons battle for control of these small and powerful new transformers: the minicons, who they can use to gain new abilities and get a boost of power in battle.

But after a long time of fighting they have a truse and decide it would be best send all the minicons on a ship through a space bridge and of course, soon the minicons crash land on the moon near a planet known as Earth.

The cargo shattered and the minicons spread throughout every corner of the planet.

Many millions of years later three kids, Rad (Kirby Morrow), Carlos (Matt Hill) and Alexis (Tanitha Sy. Germain) come across one of the minicons inside a nearby mountain and the minicon sends a signal to cybertron, informing both the autobots and the decepticons of its location.

Soon, they arrive at the planet as the autobots, after a battle with the decepticons, decide to protect the three kids and the kids in turn 'try' to assist the autobots in helping them along with their mission.

And so the race is on to collect all the minicons, before the decepticons.

In my opinion, as it will be for this whole review, i feel that the plot is quite simple...at first. Cause then everything begins to get complicated when we reach the final part of the show: The Unicron Battles and a lot gets explained in only 13 episodes.

* * *

Leave a review before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Good Guys

Welcome back to the review everybody, this segment will be split in two, first the kids, autobots and the minicons!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Kids

Rad - He is your typical kid, who is also the son of brilliant scientists. He has a natural, insatiable curiousity about all things. His parents hope some day, Rad can channel this curiousity more productively.

He is, in my opinion, the least annoying of the kids and i like his personality and how caring he is.

Carlos - He is a typical kid and Rad's best friend. He goes to the same school and likes skateboarding.

Carlos is an adverage character in my opinion, at least compared to the others in terms of character development and he mainly stays the same from point A to B...but he is the funniest of the bunch. LOL!

Alexis - She is the interlect of the group and is also the most mature. When she grows up, she wants to be president.

My favourite of the kids. She is the one who gets the most development through out the show. She goes from being all out mature and strict to showing more emotions later in the show, especially to Starscream, but i'll talk about that later. ;)

Fred and Billy (Tony Sampson and Andrew Francis) - These two are the bullies of the group...at least at first, but then join the other kids and the autobots in the search for the minicons.

At first i honestly hated these two some much! Always pickin on Rad and Carlos. But when they join the team, they become friends and actually become more like comic-relief instead and could be helpful when they wanted to, which is why they both tie as my second favourite human characters in the show.

The Autobots

Optimus Prime (Garry Chalk) - What can say about Optimus that has already been said. He is the leader of the Autobots and will do anything to protect both Earth and Cybertron. He deserves to be the leader of the Autobots with strength, the matrix of leadership and the right amount of kindness and strictness for a true leader. Minicon - Sparkplug

Hot Shot (Brent Miller) - He is the quintessential young hero. Honestly, i...don't really like Hot Shot, he is funny, but he is also lazy and the voice is annoying, and before you get at me, let me explain. I don't hate Hot Shot, i just find him kinda boring...at the beginning of the show.

Later in the show, he actually became more interesting and likable and has a pretty emotional back story to boot. So Hot Shot...your lucky...unlike your toy. (Rage) Minicon -Jolt

Red Alert (Brian Dobson) - Red Alert is the teams medic and is pretty good at it too. He is quite melo and a little dull, but it works for his character and he does care for the others as well.  
Minicon - Longarm

Scavenger (Ward Perry) - Scavenger was first seen with the Decepticons, but soon is revealed to be a spy for the Autobots and refers back to them and stays with the Autobots for the rest of the show.

He is on the middle ground with me, i don't love him, but i don't hate him either. He is strict and can teach Decepticreeps a lesson they won't forget, but he also gets dull when it isn't a battle scene happening. So 50/50 for him. Minicon -Rollbar

Smokescreen/Hoist (Dale Wilson) - He is one of the toughest of the Autobots, but is quite friendly around the Autobot base.

Of course, after his death (which i'll get into later) he is rebuilt shortly after and is then known from then on as Hoist, who is, i must admit, a bit of a down grade...at least in personality, in strength he is even stronger now then before. Minicon -Liftor

(Hoist kinda feels like a mary sue now that i think about it.)

Blurr (Brian Drummond) - He is a serious minded, yet higly competitive warrior. But quite frankly, he is the most badass of the autobots and god damn is that voice awesome, he is also very fast and is an expert sniper and i love a sniper in my transformers. :) Minicon -Incinerator

Jetfire (Scott McNeil) - Yes. He is voiced by THE Scott McNeil. But thats not the only awesome thing about Jetfire. He can power link with Optimus Prime, has a cool, wild and friendly demeanor about him and can transform into a fucking shuttle...four words...this. bot. is. AWESOME! Minicon -Comettor, Overload and Rollout

Sideswipe (Sam Vincent) - He is willing and eager, and also kinda dumb, not thinking before doing.

For me, he is the most lovable of the transformers and is hilarious when it comes to his idolisation of Hot Shot...and he is apparently a capable codebreaker...okay if you say so. Minicon -Nightbeat

The Minicons - Their backstory goes something like this. They were created by Unicron to be mindless tools, sent to Cybertron as an agitating element to the Transformers' civil war. I like this backstory and the minicons have some pretty good looks and interesting transformations, not too bad for bot who are the size of a regular human teen.

* * *

Thats it for part one of my character opinions. Next time will have a look at the Decepticons, Sideways, Thrust, Nemesis Prime and the giant planet eater himself..UNICRON!

Please Review!

BYE! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bad Guys

Hey everyone, this is part 2 of my character opinion. Its time.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Decepticons

Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye) - He is the supreme leader of the Decepticons and is a military tyrant.

This is for me, one of the best versions of Megatron and actually has some change from the beginning of the show to the end of it. Yeah he can be a dick to his surbodinates, ('cough' 'cough' Starscream 'cough' 'cough') but in battle, as Megatron or Galvatron, he is a force that only the strong and the foolish would dare challenge. Minicon - Leader-1

Starcream (Michael Dobson) - The second in command of the Decepticons, he goes from the Starscream we know from G1 (with swords) to the Starscream we will all remember, which i shall talk about later. :(

He is without a doubt, WITHOUT A DOUBT, my favourite character in the show and one of my favourite version of Starscream. He is very loyal to Megatron and is one of the strongest Decepticons on the team, beaten only by Megatron himself. He has the most character development out of all the transformers in the show, which i shall get to later. :(  
Minicon - Swindle

Demonlisher (Alvin Sanders) - He may not be the smartest of the Decepticons, but sure is the most loyal and will do anything for Lord Megatron with some exceptions.

Demolisher is an interesting character for me, he is dumb, but makes up for it in spades with his loyalty to the Decepticon cause and is quite tough in battle and he is, like the next character, is very funny.  
Minicon - Blackout

Cyclonus (Don Brown) - One word to describe this guy...CRAZY! I mean this guy is nuts, even the other cons think he is a little unbalanced. For me at least, it works for his personality in a good way.

Just like Demolisher, he is hilarious and they are basically the comic-reliefs for the transformers and out of the two comic-reliefs in the show, these two are way better in my opinion. Although his laughter can get annoying after a while.  
Minicon - Crumplezone

Tidal Wave (Doug Parker) - This guy is frickin huge, well he more bronze then brai. He is used to give Megatron his own powerlink mode and is unquestionably loyal to Megatron.

Uh? Not much to say other than he is pretty tough in battle and easily frustrated elsewhere...oh and one more thing 'Tidal Wave impression' TIDAL WAVE! lol.  
Minicon - Ramjet

Wheeljack (Michael Daingerfield) - A former Autobot, Wheeljack joined the Decepticons after he was supposedly left in a fire by his friend Hot Shot (even though that wasn't the case) he was saved by Megatron and from then on worked with the Decepticon cause.

I honestly feel bad for Wheeljack. He was left behind to die and now he blames his old friend Hot Shot for it, but he is very cool and is a fierce soldier and has a lot of tricks up his sleeves. Good piece of advice: don't underestimate this guy!  
Minicon - Wind Sheer

The Other Villains (Spoilers! Also a lot of rage.)

Sideways (Paul Dobson and Mark Acheson) - Sideways is a little bit confusing in terms of backstory, but in a nutshell, he is basically a spy for Unicron and an extension of Unicron himself, playing both the Autobots and the Decepticons for fools.

He is my favourite of the two backstabbers, because of his backstory and i admit...he fooled me while i was watching the show. Clever basterd.  
Minicons - Mirror, Rook and Crosswise

Thrust (Colin Murdoch) - Thrust or as Galvatron calls him 'Squidhead'. He is a high ranking Decepticon soldier and tactician, but he is also a fucking BACKSTABBER! I mean this guy:

*Betrays the Decepticons to work for Sideways to gain ultimate power.

*He and Sideways manipulate both Megatron and Starscream into being at each others throats for most of the show.

*He does not bother to imform Starscream about the change of plan in the episode Sacrifice, leaving the poor guy to fight the Autobots alone and then don't even bother to bring him back to base.

*He nearly kills Starscream and the humans with the Requiem Blaster AND he steals the three main Minicon weapons near the end of the show.

If you couldn't tell i hate this little traitor.  
Minicons - Inferno

Nemesis Prime (Paul Dobson) - He was created by Sideways to kill both Autobots and Decepticons alike and is pretty scary when you first see him.

He's only in one episode, but that was all they needed to fuck both, the Autobots, Decepticons and the viewer up and with little to no hassal either. It took the upgrades that: Hot Shot, Red Alert, Demolisher, Starscream and Megatron (now Galvatron) got and also Optimus Prime as well to take this guy down. Fucking damn son! You one scary motherfucker!  
Minicons - Vorpal Saber

Unicron (Mark Acheson) - The eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus and the creator of the minicons. He is taller than the planet and has the most detailed design in the show.

You all know about Unicron, so i just say this...this thing DESERVES to be called the chaos bringer!

* * *

That's all for this part of the review. Hope you enjoyed.

Please leave a review before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Good and The Bad

Okay chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Good

*The opening and endings in the english version are great...but in the japanese version...they are epic! They both suit the show and will give you eye and eargasms in no time.

*The character development for the characters i had stated before is well executed. I mean just look at Starscream and thats the info you'll need.

*The soundtrack and voice acting are great. The music suits the situation in which they are played and the voices suit the characters beautifully.

*Animation for seasons 3 and 4 were brilliant and an improvement on the previous two seasons animation and made the finale of the show all the more epic.

*Speaking of the ending, i find to be a great climax to the story and, for the most point, ties up everything in a nice and awesome package.

The Bad

*As i said before, season 3 and 4s animation was in improvement over the last two seasons and, when i look back...yeah the animations was poor in the first two seasons. I'm just glad they improved.

*The dialogue in this show is honestly the worst part about it. They use the wrong names, meaning they sometimes use the characters japanese names, some of the dialogue makes no sense and a good number of times, characters spout the fucking obvious!

*To be honest with you guys...again. I could see some things that happen in the show coming from a mile away, but i still enjoy it when something new happens.

*In the finale, i have only one problem with it...the fact that Sideways give the viewer WAY too much info in a small space of time and you don't have time to think it over until after he states all of the details.

*Thrust death is NOT satisfying. I mean really? Couldn't they have had Galvatron kill him for manipulating both him and Starscream, instead of him being squashed to death. Its quite frankly hilarious. But Galvatrons dialogue is awesome!

* * *

Thats it for this chapter.

Please leave a review before you continue and i shall see you soon.

BYE! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and The Final Score

Final chapter everyone. Somebody get the tissues! (SPOILERS!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Smokescreen's Death - Smokescreen's death is my least favourite of the three, but i'll get to why in a sec.

Smokescreen dies in episode, when he is shot by Megatron at point blank range and dies in Optimus Primes arms as Prime lets out a burst of anger at his friends death, very sad and interesting at the same time.

You wanna know what isn't sad? Bringing him back a few episodes later as Hoist!

Optimus Prime's Death - Prime's Death is my second favourite death in the show...that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with it, its just that the next one has more going for it in my opinion.

Optimus dies in episode, when he defends Earth against the Decepticons Hydra Cannon, by using the Matrix of Leadership to block the attack and dies in the process.

Its was one out 2 deaths that made me cry, i'm a big fan of the Decepticons, but that death was just heroic, in more ways than one.

Starscream's Death - Oh God, this death, what do i say about it, everybody knows this death...i'll just throw my 2 cents in here then. 'sigh'

Starscream dies in episode 48, when he halts a battle between Galvatron and Optimus Prime and him and his leader thought it out one last time, but at the final clash, he allows Galvatron to run him through...and then THAT speech:

"I tried to gain favour from you. But nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault. Then I saw how Optimus treated his men, and I realized he was a leader of integrity. Unlike you."

Just damn! Then he picks himself up, pulls the sword out of his chest and then goes LERROY JANKINS On Unicron and then gets destroyed by Unicrons own attack and all that is left is a crater, his sword and his minicon. Its the moment that made Galvatron realise the seriousness of the situation and joins the Autobots and the Decepticons together for the final battle.

Farewell Starscream. A true hero and a loyal soldier. R. I. P.

*The comedy of the show is great and it cheers me up everytime i rewatch the show. Lols indeed.

*Some of the twist in the show:  
-Thrust's Betrayal -Sideways Revealed -Unicron is Revealed in season 4 -'Sacrifice' the change of plan

Ah, good times. Right everybody?

In conclusion, Transformers Armada may have a lot of flaws, but so does a lot of things and it is a guilty pleasure for me...in a good way.

I give Transformers Armada...an 8.5 out of 10.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this review.

Please leave a review before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
